


Well Done, Martin

by GravityCanFly



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Gen, Martin Whump, St. Petersburg, lets write cabin pressure, post-bird strike, supportive Douglas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityCanFly/pseuds/GravityCanFly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the January LetsCreateCabinPressure writing challenge: missing scenes. </p>
<p>What happens between Martin landing G-ERTI and receiving that cold cup of unpleasant not-coffee?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Done, Martin

“Well,” Douglas breathed, staring at the runway stretching ahead of them. “Well done, Martin… Martin?”

Martin was staring at the control column in his hands. He trembled visibly and his skin was so pale it was almost translucent.

“Martin?” Douglas said softly.

Martin did not respond.

Douglas reached over and gently placed a hand on Martin’s shoulder. “Martin, it’s okay.”

Martin turned his head slowly to meet Douglas’s gaze. His eyes were wide open and wild. He looked slowly around his flight deck, as if for reassurance that it was still there and still in one piece.

Without taking his eyes off his captain, Douglas placed a finger on the cabin address button. “Carolyn, Martin has executed a textbook emergency landing. Quite remarkable.”

Martin’s head swivelled towards Douglas again, just a hint of confusion spreading over his otherwise blank expression.

“Take your time,” Douglas said softly, turning his face away .

Martin sat stock still for thirty seconds longer. Then all at once he grabbed at his safety belt and tore out of his seat. Seconds later he was on his hands and knees on the tarmac, retching.

“You’re alright,” Douglas hummed softly, rubbing Martin’s back.

“Is he alright?” Carolyn asked in a low voice, appearing at Douglas’s shoulder.

“He’ll be fine. He’s done very well.”

Martin leant back on his heels and accepted the offer of Douglas’s handkerchief. He was wiping his mouth with a shaking hand when Arthur stepped off the aircraft.

“Arthur, take Martin… somewhere else. Look after him,” Carolyn instructed. “Douglas, you’re with me. Let’s find out what the hell just happened.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one this week folks :D   
> It's hardly an original idea but I might make a series of missing/deleted scenes. Watch this space!


End file.
